


bright lights

by Ann1215



Series: skts fluff week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Miya Atsumu, Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, It's cute for the most part, Just a bit!, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Novelist Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann1215/pseuds/Ann1215
Summary: “Nice ta meet ya, Sakusa-sensei. I’m a big fan of yer work.”“Thanks,” Kiyoomi answers, and doesn’t stop himself from adding, “Which of them is your favourite, if you don’t mind me asking?” He hears Motoya choke slightly, and ignores him. It’s an honest question, and he merely wants to know if Miya had been honest.To his surprise, Miya’s cheeks go visibly pink.“Um, it’s actually a tie between ‘Jade Eyes’ and ‘A Cup’s Worth’ fer me,” he answers with a laugh, and adds, “But I really like all of them! I, ah. I’ve followed yer stuff fer a while, actually.”***In which Kiyoomi is a novelist whose book is being adapted into a movie, and Miya Atsumu, who plays the main character, turns out to be a bit of a fan.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: skts fluff week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160846
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of skts fluff week  
> Tier 2: Alternate Careers
> 
> this was,,, a very last minute entry and I wanted to bring it out into the world even though I'm not completely happy with it lol

In his thirty-odd years of living, Kiyoomi would never have thought that he’d see the day that any book of his will actually be adapted into something that would be shown on movie screens all over the country.

“Hey,” Motoya speaks up beside him as they enter the elevator, just minutes away from meeting the crew that will be overseeing the production of  _ ‘Jade Eyes and New Lives’. _ “Do you think they really found the right person to play Yosuke?”

Kiyoomi glances at him. “I trust Ennoshita and his team. They’ll make the right casting choices.”

Motoya hums, smiling. “Well, you certainly didn’t make it easy for them. I still think Yosuke’s one of the most interesting characters you’ve ever written.”

While he doesn’t refute that, Kiyoomi still snorts, thinking of Motoya’s own passionate rants about the characters Kiyoomi has written over the years, in stories he’d penned and sold for the enjoyment of the masses. “Yeah, but your all-time favourite is Alina from  _ ‘Skies Ablaze’, _ which doesn’t say much about your taste.”

“Kiyoomi!” Motoya gasps, and Kiyoomi thinks he might be genuinely offended, which causes him to huff a laugh, muffled by his mask. “You take that back—Alina is a fantastic character and she doesn’t deserve to be slandered like that, by her own creator no less.”

“You only like her because she’s bubbly and carries around a rusty hammer for a weapon,” Kiyoomi shoots back.

Their conversation ends when the elevator doors open, and they head for the only door in the hallway to their right, having grown familiar with the layout of the building over the past few months since Kiyoomi had started working with the film crew.

When Motoya pushes open the door, Yachi, the casting director, greets them with a wide smile, blonde hair pushed up into a bun, dressed down in a comfortable-looking sweater and jeans. “Good morning Komori-san, Sakusa-sensei. Do you two want anything to drink?”

Motoya opts for coffee while Kiyoomi refuses, like he usually does, and Yachi signals to one of the people walking around in the conference room where Kiyoomi has worked with the scriptwriters on the storyline’s adaptation, before she leads him to where Ennoshita is standing on the other side of the room, talking to one of the producers.

The first time Kiyoomi had met him, he’d wondered if Ennoshita wasn’t too young to direct something as creatively challenging as this adaptation; the urban fantasy elements in his book weren’t something he thought could have been properly replicated, and for a while he thought the film rights to the book would only stay in storage for a long, long time.

But the film production company had approached him a year ago, and then Kiyoomi had been introduced to Ennoshita, the director and orchestrator of this entire event, and the one who was also supposedly responsible for allowing Kiyoomi any measure of control over the project, despite the fact that he’d sold the film rights to the novel years ago, and there had been no obligation to invite him on board as an active partner.

Throughout their time working together, Ennoshita had been nothing but kind and accommodating—Kiyoomi is certain there are rarely any authors who would enjoy the same privilege as he does, and he reminds himself of that whenever the director hears his stance on certain aspects of the storyline’s adaptation.

One of the few areas he hadn’t touched was the casting, which was fine with him. He’s not up to date with any celebrity news, and the only things he knows about actors are the movies they would have played in, and that only counts for the handful that Motoya successfully drags him to, or plays on random movie nights.

Still, it would be a lie to say Kiyoomi wasn’t excited to know who would be playing the main cast, which is the reason for today’s meeting. Ennoshita had thought it would be a good idea for the actors to meet Kiyoomi, in case they had any questions about the characters they would be playing. Kiyoomi had accepted, and that had prompted another wave of signing non-disclosure agreements, and here he is now.

Just as Ennoshita had been explaining some of the processes for the upcoming filming, the door opens as two people walk in; Kiyoomi vaguely recognises one of them—silver-haired teased into spikes, with a handsome face he’s seen a few times on screen.

“Bokuto-san, over here,” Ennoshita calls, and Bokuto Koutarou, currently a new household name in cinema, beams at them before he bounds over, followed by the man that had accompanied him, most likely his agent.

He’s tall, nearly as tall as Kiyoomi, with incredibly broad shoulders and a smile that could blind as he directs it at all of them. “Hey there! I’m Bokuto Koutarou, nice to meet you!” He sticks his hand out without any preamble, and Kiyoomi recoils just a little bit.

But Motoya’s right there to take Bokuto’s hand, who looks at him in confusion, while Ennoshita sighs. “Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, this is Komori-san and Sakusa-sensei.” The tone of his voice clearly indicates that he has spoken about Kiyoomi’s…  _ Sensibilities, _ before this.

The actor’s jaw drops, but he shakes Motoya’s hand anyway, looking back and forth between the three of them when he lets go, face stricken with regret. “Oh God, sorry I didn’t realise,” he quickly says, and Kiyoomi only feels a little bit bad that he’d somehow caused one of Japan’s rising actors to look at him with such intense guilt in his golden eyes. And does his hair seem to be deflating?

“It’s fine,” Kiyoomi says, nodding once. “It’s good to meet you too, Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san.”

“Likewise,” Akaashi says, while Bokuto seems to regain his smile again.

Ennoshita turns toward Kiyoomi with a proud grin. “Bokuto’s playing Ryujin in the movie,” he reveals, and Kiyoomi tries to imagine how the man before him would play such a calm character, so in contrast with his natural personality.

But all he says is, “I’m looking forward to your work.”

Bokuto does end up asking a few questions about Ryujin’s personal motivations in the story, and it’s clear that he knows the material well enough to understand the underlying themes, so Kiyoomi readily answers, taking care to not dive too deep, considering the source material and the script differ in certain parts.

The door opens again after a few minutes, and this time, Kiyoomi’s eyes are caught by the sight, because the two people walking in are, for a lack of a better word,  _ bickering _ with each other, arms gesticulating wildly without a care to their surroundings. Kiyoomi watches Yachi stealthily duck under a stray hand as she walks up to greet them, before pointing in Kiyoomi’s direction.

“Oh,” Ennoshita says, “Our Yosuke’s here.”

From beside him, he hears Motoya whisper, “Wait, Miya Atsumu is playing Yosuke?”

Kiyoomi throws his cousin a glance, whose eyes are wide with surprise.

He doesn’t get a chance to ask if that’s a good or a bad thing, because Miya Atsumu, whichever one he is, turns to look at them, along with the person accompanying him. One of them is blonde, dressed in a buttoned up shirt and slacks, while the other, dark-haired and slightly taller, is wearing a long-sleeved shirt with jeans, but that isn’t necessarily a great indicator for which of them is the actor, judging from Bokuto’s own style choices in the form of a tight t-shirt and jeans.

Bokuto turns around towards them, and calls out with a wave, “Tsum-Tsum!”

And then the blonde one waves back, and Kiyoomi thinks it’s safe to assume that is Miya Atsumu, the one who will be playing the main character.

In the time it takes for them to walk over, Kiyoomi quickly catalogues a few things: for one, Miya seems a little younger than he’d envisioned Yosuke to be, but he supposes the magic of makeup will help to clear that right up—he’s already got Yosuke’s pale hair, anyway. Second, he has not seen Miya in any recent films, so he’s unsure where Ennoshita had picked him from, and what had convinced the director to give the titular role to him. Third, Kiyoomi definitely recognises the book in his hand, and he wonders if Miya had picked it up before or after he’d learned that he would be playing Yosuke.

When the two men join them, Ennoshita waves a hand over at them as he makes introductions for Kiyoomi and both of them. “Sakusa-sensei, this is Atsumu-san, and Suna-san. Like I said, Atsumu will be playing Yosuke.”

Suna nods, while Miya smiles. Neither of them put their hands out. Instead, Miya tilts his head in a slight bow, one that Kiyoomi reciprocates after a beat of hesitation.

When he looks back up, Miya’s hugging the book to his chest, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Nice ta meet ya, Sakusa-sensei. I’m a big fan of yer work.”

Kiyoomi wonders if he’d practiced saying that, and notes the accent. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t seen Miya in anything?

“Thanks,” Kiyoomi answers, and doesn’t stop himself from adding, “Which of them is your favourite, if you don’t mind me asking?” He hears Motoya choke slightly, and ignores him. It’s an honest question, and he merely wants to know if Miya had been honest.

To his surprise, Miya’s cheeks go visibly pink, and he glances at Suna, who smirks back at him.

“Told you he’d ask,” Suna says, and Miya wrinkles his nose, before he turns to look at Kiyoomi again, this time rubbing the back of his neck in clear embarrassment.

“Um, it’s actually a tie between  _ ‘Jade Eyes’ _ and  _ ‘A Cup’s Worth’ _ fer me,” he answers with a laugh, and adds, “But I really like all of them! I, ah. I’ve followed yer stuff fer a while, actually.”

Kiyoomi isn’t floored, but he is undeniably surprised. ‘A Cup’s Worth’ is one of his lesser popular novels, but Kiyoomi privately thinks it’s among his best works. To hear that Miya enjoys it as well is…

“So like I’ve mentioned, Sakusa-sensei is here today to answer any questions you might have,” Ennoshita speaks up, interrupting Kiyoomi’s thoughts, “But i feel like you know Yosuke pretty well by now, Atsumu-san.”

Miya blinks, and visibly gathers himself to nod, smiling again. “I—not as well as Sakusa-sensei would, of course, but yeah, I’ve, uh. Done my reading. Actually, I did have a few questions, if yer fine with that?”

Kiyoomi nods, and then Miya flips open his book, thumbing through the pages with a familiarity that sends something akin to a shiver down his spine.

He really hadn’t been lying; the pages are annotated with personal handwritten notes on the sides, certain paragraphs are underlined or highlighted, and the corners of the pages have seen better days, with how dog-eared they are.

Kiyoomi hasn’t seen a book that loved since his university days.

And then Miya stops with a quiet “aha!”, pointing at a line. “Okay, so this part, right? When Yosuke decides to turn back and look for Ban, d’ya think he was more angry or terrified about that?”

Kiyoomi has to think for a couple of seconds before he’s confident with the answer he gives, and the next fifteen minutes pass like that, with Miya flipping the pages over and over, listening to Kiyoomi’s explanations intently and then voices his own thoughts and perspectives over the characters—not just Yosuke’s, but even the secondary characters that wouldn’t be featuring much in the movie. It’s more than enough to tell Kiyoomi that Miya is genuinely passionate about the story; he brings up some views that Kiyoomi hadn’t considered in a very long time, and at one point when he agrees with Miya’s point, the man turns to Suna with a vindictive grin and says, “See, I told ya! Mika woulda never had the guts, and Sakusa-sensei just confirmed it.”

“You mean she was smart enough to avoid having to come to that crossroads,” Kiyoomi responds flatly.

Miya pouts as Suna cackles, and it’s… It’s kind of cute, but Kiyoomi really is only here to ensure that the adaptation is a good representation of his novel.

It’s what he says to Motoya afterwards when he’s finished meeting with the rest of the cast, confirming with Ennoshita that he’ll drop by when they start filming in a month’s time.

Motoya grins, anyway. “Admit it, you thought Miya was cute. I’ve never seen you talk to someone new for that long without wanting to immediately leave.”

“I’m just surprised that he’s a fan,” Kiyoomi bites back. “And he’s an actor, he’s supposed to be good-looking.”

“Mm,” Motoya hums noncommittally. “But you didn’t recognise him at all, right?”

Kiyoomi nods; he’s pretty sure Miya was the only one he hadn’t actually seen in a movie.

“That’s because he’s strictly been in indie films,” Motoya informs him. “This is technically his first big break in mainstream cinema.”

Huh. “So he’s fresh meat?” Kiyoomi frowns.

Motoya flips his hand back and forth, and shrugs. “Well, he does have acting experience, but this is definitely his biggest project to date. Maybe Ennoshita was looking for someone relatively unknown to carry the story.”

“Maybe,” Kiyoomi concedes. But Miya’s enthusiasm for his role is clear, and Kiyoomi doesn’t have to see any of Miya’s previous works to know that the actor would do his best to bring Yosuke to life.

… That doesn’t mean he won’t be looking up Miya’s acting resume when he gets back home, though.

**Author's Note:**

> none of the titles are real works, or if they are, it's completely coincidental
> 
> there IS a vague outline to the story but unfortunately I am not a novelist like omi so this is gonna be a bit of a ride
> 
> also rating MAY change ha ha ha


End file.
